Myth and Might
by Desert Rose
Summary: Takeru and Hikari get sent back to the digiworld, after it was reconstructed
1. Default Chapter Title

MIGHT AND MYTH  
  
Chapter 1 of 8  
  
  
"The sun'll come out, tomorrow!" Hikari was practicing her act for the musical 'Annie'. The town hall was doing a play entitled 'Annie Jr.'-which is the same thing as the normal 'Annie', just not as long. She actually sang well.  
"When i'm stuck with a day, thats grey..." Yet Takeru was concentrated on her face, not the song.   
Boy, she looked really pretty in a red dress. Oops, she was done and all the digidestined were clapping but him. He clapped now.  
"That was great Kari!" Tai shouted.  
"Yah, you'll get the part!" Izzy chimed in.  
"And you look pretty, too!" T.K. said. He realized everyone was staring at him and trying to hold back their giggles.   
Why did they all find that funny? Kari looked at Takeru and blushed.  
"Oooo! Takeru! You player, you!" Mimi said laughing. Everyone else was laughing, too. After they stopped laughing, they said their goodbyes and headed home, knowing they'll see each other tomorrow at school.  
Takeru was holding his crest now, wishing Patamon was there. It was six weeks after the Digiworld got reconstructed, and the digimon died. Mimi had cried, and that had made him sad.  
Takeru walked by himself along the sidewalk to his house when he heard Gennai's voice. What the hell?  
"Takeru! Urgent news!" Gennai's voice said.  
"W-whats wrong, Gennai?" T.K. asked, thinking he ate to many candy bars.  
"The Digiworld needs you!" Gennai said. Uhhh... where was the street? Takeru was alone in complete darkness. Suddenly, his crest started to glow. What inin the world was happening?  
Takeru saw before him a dragon-looking Digimon destroying a Bukamon village. The Bukamon were running around scared.  
"Scalesmon, an Ultimate." A voice said. It was familliar. He then saw a Gabumon-looking creature.   
Wait, wasn't that a Gabumon?! No...it was different somehow. It had a scar across its left eye.  
"WildGabumon, a Rookie." The voice said. Why was that voice familliar? He saw a winged horse with firey red eyes, black fur, white mane, and a mohawk. Man, what a Digi-punk.  
"Pegaramon, a Mega." The voice said.   
Where was the voice coming from? And who was it?! He saw the last one, it looked exactly like a pheonix! But it was Green. With a White beak and feat.  
"Pheonamon, Ultimate." The voice said. Man, those guys looked like BAD news. How was he supposed to help?  
"Are They why you called me here?" Takeru asked.  
"Yes, they may seem weak..." The voice began.  
"I bet they are stronger than they look." T.K. said watching them destroy the village. Poor Bukamon. Where on Digi-earth would they stay. Hmmm? WHOA! he was standing in village now. Ah! Scalesmon was flying at him!  
"Tetra Disaster!" He cried fireing a blueish white ball from his mouth at Takeru. Scalesmon had a sinister smile.  
"Yikes!" Takeru said running in the other direction. It hit right where he was about six seconds ago. That was close!  
"Leave him alone!" Patamon said. Patamon?! He was alive! And boom bubbleing! But was it enough? Could he beat Scalesmon? Not alone....   
"Thunder Claw!" Gatomon cried firing a thunder paw. Gatomon?!  
"Thats right, get'm Gato!" It was Hikari! finally she was with him...so pretty... But he had to worry about the battle, now.  
"Boom Bubble!"  
"Thunder Claw!"  
"Woohoo!" Takeru and Hikari said as Scalesmon retreated. Takeru ran and hugged patamon. He was so happy Pata was back.   
Uh-oh....the other evil Digimon were circling them. Pegaramon. WildGabumon. Pheonamon. Oh, man....  
"Hikari, are the others here?" Takeru asked patiently.  
"Somewhere..." Hikari answered not so calmly. Then she did something surprising. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her head to his chest, eyes closed. He was shocked.  
"Takeru, i'm scared!" She said, almost crying.  
"Isn't that so sweet! NOT!" Pegaramon laughed.  
"Hwumgph! Gdyie whunans!" WildGabamon managed to choke out under his breath. What a scratchy voice! It hurt T.K.'s ears sorta.... Patamon and Gatomon stood infront of them.  
"Takeru, protect Hikari!" Gatomon said, firing a Thunder claw.  
"You guys worry about yourselves, ok?" Takeru said, wrapping his arms around the trmbling Hikari. How would the battle turn out?  
  
  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO Takeru AND Hikari? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 2 OF 'MIGHT AND MYTH'!  



	2. Chapter 2

Myth and Might  
  
chapter 2  
  
  
  
"Thunder Claw!" Gatomon fired another blast of lightning.  
"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Pheonamon laughed at Gatomon.  
"Boom Bubble!" Patamon shot a blast of air at Pheonamon, but it didn't fase him. Pegaramon dived at Gatomon and caught her face with his hoof. Hikari was still clinging to Takeru, and he tightened his grip on her. Takeru looked at his waist and noticed his digivice was glowing.  
"Patamon digivolve to.....Angemon!" Patamon said, digivolveing to his champion form. Takeru smiled inside. Surely Angemon could defeat them! If not, the Gatomon could digivolve to Angewomon. If that didn't work, they always had Magna Angemon.  
"Hand of Fate!" He said, and fired an orange beam from his fist. It hit WildGabumon, and he flew back into a tree. He got up and lunged at Angemon, but a Thunder Claw hit his face. Gatomon was up, but she was weak. WildGabumon ran into the woods, the way Scalesmon had.  
"Undead Striker!" Pheonamon said, shooting a blast of green fire from his chest at Gatomon. Gatomon rolled out of the way, and Hikari looked at her crest which began to glow. Takeru smiled.  
"Gatomon digivolve to.... Angewomon!" Angewomon smiled at Pegaramon and Pheonamon and placed her hands on her hips.  
"Feel like fighting TWO angels?" She said and took out her bow and arrow. She took careful aim at Pheonamon.  
"Celestial Arrow!" The arrow whized through the air and hit Pheonamon in the wing. He screeched and shook off the arrow. He flew torwards Scalesmon and WildGabumon, where ever they were.   
"Hand of Fate!"  
"Celestial Arrow!" The attacks Hit Pegaramon. He stumbled in the air and fell back. He got up and shook his head.  
"I'll be back!" Pegaramon said and flew off. Hikari let go of Takeru and hugged the now worn out Gatomon. Takeru rushed forward and grabbed patamon hugging him. Takeru noticed Hikari had tears streaming down her face as she huggled Gatomon. Gatomon was crying happily too. Takeru huggled Patamon happily, though they weren't crying.  
"I missed you, Gatomon!" Hikari said, hugging Gatomon.  
"I missed you too, Hikari!" Gatomon replied, ruffling her hair. Hikari and Gatomon laughed. They looked over at Patamon and Takeru.  
"I love you, Patamon!" Takeru said, hugging Patamon.  
"I love you, too!" He said, hugging back. They all started torwards the woods, going to find the others. What happened to Pheonamon, Pegaramon, Scalesmon, and WildGabumon? Oh well....  
  
WILL TAKERU AND HIKARI FIND THE OTHERS? READ THE NEXT CHAPTER AND FIND OUT!!! 


End file.
